


旅途的终点(The Journey's End)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [16]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十六章，前篇请参见合集*主角埃琳娜是官方设定集《漫游者日志》的作者*本文灵感来源于《漫游者日志》的倒数两章
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	旅途的终点(The Journey's End)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十六章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *主角埃琳娜是官方设定集《漫游者日志》的作者
> 
> *本文灵感来源于《漫游者日志》的倒数两章

旅途的终点  
说真的，当埃琳娜感到王国底部的古老地基发出沉重的悲鸣之时，她其实已经都准备离开圣巢了。  
原先厚重的石门仿佛凭空消失了一般，旁边的石碑在她靠近时依然散发出隐隐的白光，突显出这古老文明遗留下来的信息。埃琳娜其实已经可以认出圣巢的大部分文字，但这块石碑上所书写的形式与其它地方都不同，与其说是字，不如说更像是某种符文，只有特定的生灵才能读懂。这不仅让埃琳娜想起了国王山道的那些碑文，似乎也是同一种符号形式。  
埃琳娜游历圣巢也算挺久的了，但从没有见过哪一处向眼前的景观这样：地面仿佛被撕开了一条巨口，黝黑的岩石直向地心延展过去，消失在深不可测的幽邃之中。她向前迈出了一步，刚刚越过大门，就立马咳嗽不止。这片新区域的空气甚至比古老盆地还要浊重，着实对她的肺功能提出了试炼，几乎快让她窒息了。  
埃琳娜急忙掏出了传说中的“生命口罩”：据说这个口罩由壳木的纤维特制而成，在蓝湖水中浸泡了三天三夜，足以抵挡大多数粒子，甚至包括瘟疫。这玩意儿当初花了她不少吉欧，天晓得有没有这么神。现在是检验斯莱这个老家伙有没有骗她的时候了。  
别说，戴上口罩之后，埃琳娜觉得呼吸稍微轻松点了。但不管怎么样，那浊重的压迫感仍然存在，此地不宜久留，速去速回吧。  
她瞅了瞅眼前的几块平台，然后毫不犹豫地飞了起来——只有傻瓜才会在有翅膀的情况下玩这个该死的跑酷。她拿出了光蝇灯笼，以便在这片黑暗之中看得更清楚点——这破灯笼和那口罩一样，都不是省钱的货。嘛，虽然说是这么说，但不得不承认斯莱的商品质量还是不错的。  
等等！那里看上去像是有好东西。埃琳娜扇动翅膀，停在了这扇深蓝色的大门前。门前有一个奇怪的装置，可能是开锁机关？她轻轻用手拂去了上面的尘埃，但刚碰到它，绕着这个装置的类似于藤蔓一样的东西就燃起了三枚诡异的蓝火。她赶忙把手缩回来，警觉地张望四周。还好还好，并没有发生什么地刺突然冒出，不知道哪来的落石突然砸到她面前之类的事件。  
埃琳娜又仔细端详起了这扇大门，蓝灯亮了三盏就停止了，而这玩意儿好像一共有十五盏。难不成要开这个门，得把这些都点燃？哦，对了！最近吃了三颗生命籽，然后就点亮了三盏灯。所以…要吃十五颗？！埃琳娜甩了甩头，上哪找这么多去啊？纵然万般好奇门内玄机，但也不得不放弃了。唉，这已经不是她第一次眼睁睁地错过秘宝了，下水道的那个黄金茧至今让她耿耿于怀。算了，不想这些没用的了。埃琳娜飞离了这里，朝更下方的区域前进。  
下面的景象着实让埃琳娜吃了一惊。这黑烟弥漫的鬼地方简直比安息之地还像个坟墓，破碎的躯壳密密麻麻地铺满了整个地面，黑泪从它们眼窝里流出，不禁让虫脊背发凉。四周寂静得可怕，偶尔传来阴影爬虫窸窸窣窣的声响。同样都是静，不过与安息之地的安宁不同，这的氛围离安宁还差了十万八千里，不如说是…阴森。这么说来，和苍绿之径的石之庇护所有几分相似。  
埃琳娜小心翼翼地踩了上去，还算结实。除了遍地的尸骸，还有些透明的卵状物。这些尸骸的外貌都有几分相似，她感觉好像在诺斯克巢穴里也看到过差不多样貌的躯壳。近一点来说，古老盆地那具陨落战士的遗体似乎也长这样。难道说，这是一个被诅咒的种族？  
正想着，一团黑色的粒子悬了上来，凝聚成一个身形，看上去就和这些遗骸一样。埃琳娜皱起眉头，端详了它好一会儿。这是什么玩意儿？幽魂？怨灵？徘徊的意志碎片？  
“呃…你好？”  
阴影好像没有听见，依然在那旁若无虫地飘着。  
直觉告诉埃琳娜最好不要靠近。  
埃琳娜在左边发现了一间奇怪的密室，周围尽雕刻着一些抽象主义的塑像，尽管四周很安静，她总感觉好像有什么东西在…呐喊。  
右边看上去要稍微丰富点。埃琳娜走到了一个池塘前，这里的水真奇怪，黝黑黝黑的，简直不像是水。她蹲下来想看的更仔细些，突然，“水”里冒出了一堆黑色的触手，把她掀翻在地。  
好了，现在只剩两个生命籽在发挥作用了。  
等她缓过神来，那滩液体依然如此平静，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生。难道…是幻觉？  
鬼才信嘞！  
埃琳娜扇动翅膀，决定飞过这不祥的黑水。果不其然，在她飞到它正上空时，那些诡异的触手又冒了出来，好在她飞得足够高，碰不着她。这鬼地方越来越让虫感到不安了。  
一座雄奇的灯塔拔地而起，苍白的光芒倾泻到前方的一片黑色海洋。埃琳娜远远看到在海的一边还有更多的区域，或许隐藏着古往今来被尘封的密藏？  
去他的，管它有没有密藏，老娘要打道回府了。虽然好奇心揪着埃琳娜不放，但她权衡了一番，还是觉得自己的小命更要紧些。现在这片黑海看着平静，保不齐等她飞到一半就用一个热情的拥抱给她一个大惊喜。谢了，但免了。她现在还并没有回到祖先怀抱的任何想法。  
再说了，即使隔着一层口罩，埃琳娜也仍然闷得发慌。或许这里本就不是生者该来的地方。  
好不容易飞离了这深渊，埃琳娜摘下口罩深吸了一口气——然后立马后悔了。她几乎忘记了古老盆地的空气质量是有多么不堪，虽然比刚才那里好一点，不过也就好那么一点点。  
话说回来，旅行至此，好像圣巢也就探得差不多了。也许是时候该离开了。新的冒险还在前面等着她呢。  
埃琳娜来到鹿角虫站，摇了摇铃。老鹿角虫奔跑时震颤大地的隆隆声如常响起。  
“嗨，小姑娘，我敢说这次又捞到了不少好东西吧？”  
“桑基大伯，你真觉得这阴森破败的世界底部能给我留什么宝贝吗？”  
“谁知道呢？这里好歹是王宫旧址，应该藏了些什么吧？说来也怪，偌大一座宫殿，说没就没了，消失得无影无踪…”老鹿角虫嘟哝道，然后又问，“所以，现在咱去哪逛逛？”  
“先回小镇上吧。”  
“好咧！你可坐稳了！”  
岩壁向他们身后飞驰，扬起滚滚尘埃。这么多年来，老鹿角虫都一直在这岗位上坚守，无怨无悔。埃琳娜突然觉得应该告个别。  
“桑基大伯，我…马上就要离开圣巢了。”  
老鹿角虫猛地一刹，差点没把埃琳娜甩下来。  
“啊，抱歉，就当我老了腿脚不听使唤吧。”老鹿角虫又跑了起来，不过速度比之前慢了一些，“这么快？”  
“是啊，我觉得我在圣巢的旅途差不多走到终点了。”  
“小姑娘，我在圣巢游荡了这么久，总结出一个经验：只要你多走走，总会有意想不到的惊喜。这古老王国的废墟可比你想象的还要纷繁庞大，确定不再多留会儿？”  
“桑基伯…事情总会有个终结的。是时候向远方迈进了。”  
“行吧行吧，不留你了。你还年轻，生命的舞台广阔无垠，确实如果一直浪费在这衰败的古国中就可惜了。勇敢往前闯吧，冒险家小姑娘，你的未来可充满了无穷的可能性。”  
“言重了。我还没那么值得抬举呢。”  
“怎么，觉得老夫说的尽是套话？”老鹿角虫豪爽地笑了几声，“我告诉你，埃琳娜，你是我所有承载过的旅客中最聪明的。我看得出来，你刚才那个探险急流勇退了，是吧？我从没有见过其他任何一只虫能像你这样在进取与谨慎中找到一个合适的平衡点，你很特别，小姑娘。”  
“桑基大伯你才是，无论任何情况都奔驰在这鹿角虫道上，这份坚守着实让我钦佩啊。”  
“那就承蒙你夸奖喽。来，我们到了！”  
地表凌冽的冷风吹进了站台，埃琳娜知道他们现在已经到达德特茅斯了。  
她跳下鹿角虫，回头说：“再见了，桑基大伯。保重身体啊。”  
“哈、哈、哈！我身子骨还硬朗着呢，不需要你操心！路上小心啊！期待有缘再相会！”  
走出了展台，熟悉的小镇景观映入眼帘。她云游四方，早已习惯了出发与离开，但不知道为什么，她觉得这次有必要和小镇上的虫子好好道个别。  
布蕾塔孤零零地坐在长椅上，估计又在等她的白色救主。说实话，埃琳娜对这个未曾谋面的神秘人物非常好奇。她走进蹲下来问：“嗨，布蕾塔，你知道祖欧长老去哪了吗？”  
“祖欧长老他…又去墓地拜访他的老朋友了。”  
这样啊…那多半要过一会儿才会的来。  
“布蕾塔，我…准备离开了。”  
“离开？你要去哪？”  
“当然是踏上新的旅途了。走之前，我有一个小礼物想要给你。”  
埃琳娜拿出了她在安息之地找到的一个手镯，雕刻精细的花纹上点缀着金色的蛾绒。  
“这…是给我的吗？”  
这孩子，还是那么羞怯。  
“当然了。据说这个手镯能够在危险的时候保护你，就当是我的小小心意。”  
布蕾塔看了看埃琳娜，又看了看手镯，眼中充满不敢相信的神情。  
“埃琳娜…谢…谢谢你。”  
“不客气。等祖欧长老回来了，跟他说一声我找他，好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
埃琳娜站起身来，然后向伊塞尔达的商店走去。刚走进去还没说话，就听见一阵鼾声。  
反倒是伊塞尔达看到她进来，先开口了：“嗨，埃琳娜，有什么事情找我吗？”  
埃琳娜压低了声音，说：“柯尼法哥回来了？”  
“哦，他呀。”伊塞尔达瞟了一眼床铺，反而故意提高了嗓门，“别担心，这家伙睡起来跟头死肥波似的，天大的动静也吵不醒他。”  
“伊塞尔达姐，我…准备离开这儿了。”  
“啊？这么突然？”  
“我在圣巢的探索已经结束了。也是时候开始新的冒险了。”  
“我说啊，你怎么这么心急。好好过点安宁的生活不好吗？…”埃琳娜刚刚开口准备回应，伊塞尔达又接着说，“我知道，大冒险家，总是渴望追寻新鲜事物，这点跟柯尼真像。你是个聪明的女孩，我相信你会照顾好自己的。”  
“谢谢姐。那我先走了。”  
“慢着！等我把柯尼叫起来跟你说声再见。”  
伊塞尔达爬上了床铺，摇了摇正在熟睡的柯尼法：“亲爱的，起床了，埃琳娜要走了。”  
柯尼法翻了个身，然后继续打起鼾来。  
“姐，真的，没必要这么…”  
“给老娘起来，听见没有！”埃琳娜话还没说完，伊塞尔达就一拳重重打在了柯尼法肚子上。  
“…麻烦…”  
柯尼法总算醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，一脸困惑地看着伊塞尔达：“怎么了，我的女王？别发这么大火嘛…”  
“人家埃琳娜小姑娘都要走了，你还在这睡！还不起来跟人家告个别！”  
柯尼法似乎终于搞清了发生了什么，他一边从床上坐起戴好眼镜，一边嘀咕道：“埃琳娜啊，她可比我厉害多了，没什么好担心的。”  
“行了行了，就你话多。快点下来！”  
这位同样了走遍了圣巢的制图师跳了下来，甩了甩头，似乎在驱除还未消散的睡意。埃琳娜有些尴尬地立在那，不知道说什么好。  
还是柯尼法先开口，他握了握埃琳娜的手，说：“那就…再见？祝你旅途愉快。”  
和柯尼法道别后，埃琳娜又来到了斯莱的店铺。  
“哟！这不是我们的冒险家大小姐吗？”如同往常一样，先说话的总是斯莱，“这次需要买点什么？先说好，别又跟我讨价还价，我不吃那一套！”  
“我这次不是来买东西的。我在圣巢的探险已经结束了，马上我就要离开这了。”  
斯莱顿了一顿，然后说：“那就走呗！还专程跑来跟我讲一声。难不成还要和我告个别什么的？”  
埃琳娜扬起了一丝微笑：“说不定呢。毕竟我觉得你老人家好像挺需要虫陪的。”  
斯莱也笑了：“放心吧你嘞，我是不会想你的。有你的吉欧陪着我就足够了。你要实在过意不去，也可以再给我多一点，我绝对不会介意的。”  
“算了吧，我觉得我也挺需要吉欧陪着。”埃琳娜挥挥手，走出了店门，“走了。”  
“慢走不送。”斯莱在身后喊道，“路上保重。”  
刚走出斯莱的商店，埃琳娜就看见祖欧长老朝她走过来。  
“实在不好意思啊，埃琳娜，我刚才去墓地那边了。听布蕾塔说你找我？怎么，我可以帮什么忙吗？”虫长者的热情让埃琳娜都觉得不太好说出口。  
“长老，其实…我是来跟你告别的。”  
“哦，我知道了…”祖欧长老的眼神一下子黯淡下来，“我原本还以为，你知道…也许你可以留在这住下来？那样就最好不过了。”  
好了，比刚才柯尼法那还尴尬。  
“唉，当我没说吧，小姑娘。硬把你留下来可就委屈了你这非凡的才华了。”  
“长老过奖了，只是我确实更习惯于周游世界。”  
“不，埃琳娜，我在这镇子接待了如此多的过客，各个雄心勃勃，踌躇满志，但都没有承受得住王国废墟的考验。你不一样，你面对了四处潜伏的危险并全身而退。以后也要好好的啊。”  
“嗯。我会的。你也要保重，大家都很关心你。”  
“谢谢。走好。”  
终于，埃琳娜再一次踏上了未知的旅途。就在她离开德特茅斯的时候，她的目光被一个苍白的身影吸引了。那个小矮个…看着很眼熟。只见它低头看着地图，毫不犹豫地闯入了王国的遗迹。  
顺着这条路，埃琳娜看到祖欧长老仍然站在镇口目送她。她不禁笑了。圣巢，多么一个迷人的地方。  
或许在这陨落的王国中，一切都看起来黯淡荒凉，但生命仍在继续，那些没有被瘟疫感染的少数虫子不顾严苛的条件，在圣巢的废墟中向死而生，以莫大的力量与勇气迎接每一个挑战。这个简单的事实让埃琳娜充满了希望。  
而现在她向着下一次冒险进发，她有信心，她一路上结识的那些虫子们，无论未来如何，都将保持坚强。


End file.
